


Gone

by Sam_Quinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hacking, Hunt, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Quinn/pseuds/Sam_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie helps Sam and Dean with a case, but quickly gets herself in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hacker Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie helps the boys break down some firewalls.

“Sup bitches?” Charlie said walking into the bunker. Lately, the Winchesters have been having trouble with the latest case. The suspect is a CEO of a big name company, so it’s natural that they hit a firewall in the executive’s office computer. If they cracked the code, then they can bring him down. Naturally, they called Charlie who can do the job remotely within just a few short minutes.  
“Hey Charlie.” Dean said looking up from his laptop. “So, what’s the deal with this baddie?” Charlie said sitting down next to him and putting her stuff on the table. “We need you to crack into the computer of the CEO from Magna Inc.” Dean said, pushing his computer to her. “Oh, this should be easy.” She said looking at the codding. “I just need something from my bag…” She said and reached into her bag. Charlie took out her own hard drive which had the capability of completing the task effortlessly. She plugged it in and started to get to work. Crashing through wall after wall and bringing down all the protection, she was done within 10 minutes. “You needed my help to do that?” She said pushing the computer away from her. “Well, not all of us are computer geniuses…” Dean said looking at his computer. Charlie nodded and smiled. “That’s right!”  
She got up and walked over to the kitchen where Sam was. “Hey Sam, just finished with those firewalls.” Charlie went into the fridge. “Don’t mind me, haven’t eaten all day.” Sam nodded, “Don’t worry about it, thanks for helping us.” He said making a salad. “So, what is this thing you’re after?” Charlie said standing out from the fridge. “A demon nest trying to take over the eastern border.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly. “I’m guessing the demons wanted to infiltrate this company so that they could take over, making more soul deals and such.” Charlie said putting the information together. “That’s what we think. But they’re not giving the full 10-year contract; the deaths that have been happening all led to them.” Sam answered. “Well glad to help out.” Charlie said with a smile.  
She finished getting her lunch together and went to eat in the library where Dean was. After a little while she finished, put her dishes away, and collected her stuff. “Well I’m going to go to my motel for tonight, just want some time by myself. Hope you gents don’t mind.” She said slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Dean said still typing on his laptop. “God knows what you’re doing on that.” She joked. Dean just laughed and shook her head. She drove off to her motel that was close by and went to her room. Throwing her stuff on the bed, she lay down beside it, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep. However, she was quickly woken up by people trying to pick her up. “Get off of me!” She said screaming and kicking. “Hush, now. It’ll all be over soon…” One of the men said and jabbed her with a tranquilizer. “Stop…what…are…you….” She struggled to say as she was knocked out.  
When she woke up, she was tied up in a chair. “Well…I’m not in Kansas anymore.” She said to herself trying to keep from freaking out.


	2. Capture the Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie wakes up and finds out where she is and why she's there.

“Where am I?” Charlie said looking around. Her vision was limited due to being tied and put in a dark room. “Alright Bradbury, use those deducting techniques you learned from all of those skill games. It’s dark and damp so probably near water. The room is rather large, so probably a warehouse, an abandoned one at that cause who would use an active one to kidnap an unsuspecting girl. Are there any noises?” Charlie finished up and listened. She would hear faint sounds of some sort of water, a lake maybe? It wasn’t large enough for an ocean, but it was enough to hear the water flow. “Maybe a water reserve?” she said out loud. She was having trouble figuring out what it was. After listening to that, she moved onto other sounds. “Alright, faint car sounds so maybe there’s a highway a few miles away.”  
“Good job, Ms. Bradbury.” A lady said coming out of the shadows. “You have excellent skills, might I say.” The mystery lady was wearing a dark colored suit and was wearing high heels. Once the lady came into view, Charlie noticed she had long black hair with dark eyes that were covered with cat-eye glasses. If Charlie wasn’t tied up and she wasn’t evil and all, she would totally be trying to hit on her. “No, you may not say. Where am I? Who are you?” Charlie snapped back. “Please, Ms. Bradbury. All of the information will come in due time. You are right, we are by a water reserve, and a highway is 3 miles due north of here. Oh, you don’t know my name. I’m Jada, CEO of Magna. The company you hacked. Well, I’m not Jada per say, more like that’s the name of this vessel.” The lady said her eyes quickly flickering black.  
“Why did you tie me up? How did you find me?” Charlie growled growing more and more impatient. “If you must ask, I tied you up because you did hack us and that’s against our safety precautions. My team found you tracking the hard drive you used to hack our systems.” Jada explained. Charlie tried to free herself by struggling against the ropes. “It’s no use; my team consists of trained professionals.” Jada said. “You know, this all seems awfully fancy for demons trying to get a few souls.” Charlie said. “Well deals are harder to come by, seeing that hunters are killing off my associates left and right. We needed to improve our methods.” Jada said walking over to Charlie. “But you aren’t quite giving the ‘clients’ their ten years.” Charlie said. “Well…if they happen to run into accidents with our products, it’s not our liability. It’s in the contract, both from the company and the deal. Loop-holes darling.” Jada said. “Well once my friends find you, you’re dead!” Charlie snapped. Jada just laughed and walked away, Charlie still trying to break herself free.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find Charlie missing.

Dean drove up to the motel where Charlie was staying. They wanted to take her out to dinner to say small thanks as helping them break into the computer. They got all of the information they needed such as who was in charge of everything and why. The demons wanted to take control of this company and not be held reliable if their appliances “went wrong.” The faster the appliance goes faulty, the faster they get the souls. “She said she wanted time alone dude.” Sam said from the passenger’s side. “Who doesn’t want dinner?” Dean asked and parked the impala. Dean went up to the front desk and asked where Charlie was staying and the lady directed him about 8 doors down. “Thank you.” He said and walked over. Sam joined him and knocked on the door. “Hey, Charlie. It’s us.” They waited a couple of moments, “Charlie? You there?” Dean said knocking the door. Sam noticed a large figure looking at them through the window and quickly duck down. “Dean, there’s someone in there…” Sam whispered to Dean. He nodded and kicked the door down.  
“Charlie?!” Dean yelled. He was greeted by the man rushing him to the ground. Sam pulled the man off of him and punched him out. “Who was that?!” Sam asked. “I don’t know, but they took Charlie. Check to see if there’s a phone or something that would give away who he is.” Dean said slowly getting up. Sam searched his pockets and found a phone. “Well he works for the Magna company, this is their property.” He said pointing at the labeling on the back. “Oh, he has a voicemail.” Sam said looking at the phone. He unlocked it and listened to the voicemail. “Charles, I’m going to the warehouse by the water reserve. Wait at the room in case anyone comes looking for the girl.” Sam put down the phone. “She’s being kept in the warehouse by the water reserve. I think it’s at the end of town. Let’s go.” Dean nodded and followed Sam. They got into the impala and drove as fast as they could to the warehouse. “These guys are either really stupid for leaving the voicemail, or it’s going to be a trap.” Sam said. “We’ll prepare for either.”


	4. Discover and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find Charlie and it leads to the final climax.

They arrived at the warehouse and parked where the car was hidden. The brothers ran to the trunk to get what they needed. “Demon knives, salt, holy water. Everything.” Sam said listing off the items. They armed themselves and slowly scoped out the building. There were two outside, guarding the door. Dean rushed the demon on the left, quickly killing him, and Sam did the same with the one on the right. They swiftly entered the building and entered the large room. “Charlie!” Dean said seeing she was at the center tied up.  
Charlie tried to turn her head. “Dean! I know what they’re up to!” Dean ran over and cut her loose. “I know, we found the information on their computer.” Jada stepped in from the other room. “Well darling, looks like your knights in shining armor have come to rescue you.” Her eyes flickered black. “Get them, all of you.” Just then 3 more demons rushed from the shadows and started to attack them. Sam through Charlie a knife in time to stab and kill one of them. The brothers killed the other two with ease. “Is that all you got lady?” Dean said stiffening up.  
“Oh, not at all. See they were just to wear you out. I intend to kill both of you myself. “ Jada said and flung them against the wall. “See, you Winchesters have been a pain in everyone’s necks for some time now, and we’re sick of it.” She said slowly walking over. “If I kill you two, then there’s no one to stop us. Other hunters don’t stand a chance, it’s only you two that are in the way.”  
“Oh, Jada. I’m afraid you’ve made a mistake.” A man with a British accent said behind her. “Mr. Crowley! It’s my pleasure to be in your presence!” Jada said and bowed. “Well I’m not here on good terms, you were just about to kill my 3 most trusted allies. Also, you’re being rather unfair with the deals. 10 years is 10 years, no matter what loop holes. We might be demons, but we at least give people a chance.” Jada widened her eyes. While on the walls, Charlie whispered to Sam, “Who’s that?” Sam said, “The King of Hell.” Charlie opened her mouth, “The King of Hell is your ally?! Awesome!” Crowley turned his attention to Charlie. “Yes, it is an honor for them to work with me. Now Jada, your services are no longer required.” He snapped his fingers, a black cloud of smoke left the vessel’s body, and it hit the floor. “What a shame, she killed the vessel.” Crowley said and disappeared.  
The three fell to the floor when all was said and done. “When you guys ask me to do something for you next time, remind me to stay with you guys in case this happens again.” Charlie said rubbing her back, sore from being glued to a wall. “Yeah, yeah.” Dean said. “So I guess it’s over now.” Sam said. They walked out of the room and to the car. “Well how about dinner, at least something normal to a crazy day.” Charlie said. “Yeah, sure.” Dean said and smiled at the thought of food. They drove off to the nearest dive place.   
The case was over and everything was resolved. They can finally relax, until the next case.


End file.
